1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to brackets and mounting mechanisms for mounting a container to a wall structure, and more specifically relates to brackets for mounting cylindrical containers such as fire extinguishers to a wall structure.
2. Related Art
There are many types of containers in general use that are preferably mounted to a wall for convenient access. One such object is the common cylindrical shaped fire extinguisher. Fire extinguishers are available in many sizes and shapes. Many fire extinguishers are purchased with accompanying wall brackets that are intended to hold the extinguisher at a location selected by the user for greatest convenient in the case of an emergency fire. Many wall brackets include a base having a rear surface for engaging a wall to which the wall bracket is mounted, and a neck support coupled to the base that engages a neck or nozzle portion of the fire extinguisher. Some wall brackets also include some type of strap or other retaining member that is coupled to the base and extends around the main body portion of the fire extinguisher.
These types of wall brackets commonly have some disadvantages. For example, some wall brackets include multiple pieces that must be assembled together. A wall bracket with multiple pieces requires assembly costs and often higher manufacturing costs. Assembly of multiple pieces sometimes also sometimes involves problems with mating of the pieces. Other wall brackets do not properly retain the fire extinguisher in place with a positive attachment, or only loosely secure the fire extinguisher in place. Still other wall brackets are bulky in size and occupy undesirable amounts of space, in particular when the wall bracket is not holding a fire extinguisher. A bracket that addresses these and other shortcomings would be an advance in the art.